


Xephmadia Masterpost

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Teencast, super!yogs, superyogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A masterpost of all the Xephmadia drabbles/requests I have done that haven't been large enough to post on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teencast!Xephmadia during 7 minutes in heaven.

 

No, keep spinning, don't stop spinning and definitely don't land on-

Fuck.

A small cheer erupted around the room.

“Xephos and Lomadia!” Honeydew sang, a massive grin on his face. “Well done, mate!”

Xephos flushed and wished the floor would just open up and engulf him. Stupid game, stupid bottle, stupid crush, stupid Honeydew, stupid-

“Xeph? Are you coming or what?”

Lomadia’s voice cut through his inner monologue, causing his head to snap up. Lomadia stood in front of him, hand on her hip and her head tilted in a silent question. Her owl hat was slightly askew from her last visit into the closet with Sips.

“Y-yeah!”

He hoped his voice hadn’t cracked pitifully and he wished that Lomadia didn’t notice if it had. Xephos hopped up from his seat on the floor, following Lomadia to the nearest closet. They backed into the walls but they were still pressed together, not enough room to do much else.

“We’re counting so don’t think you can come out early!”

Xephos silently cursed Honeydew in his head, promising himself to get revenge. He wasn’t sure how or when but he knew he would get his payback.

“So…” Lomadia started, awkwardly running her hand up her other arm. Xephos barely saw the motion in the darkness. “We should probably…”

“Oh...right...yeah,” Xephos leaned closer. “Is this okay?”

Lomadia nodded but the close proximity caused their heads to collide.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry!” Lomadia giggled, somehow managing to wriggle her arm free to rub Xephos’ forehead. “Normally I’m not this clumsy but…”

Xephos smiled and felt his face flush to match the colour of his jacket. “It’s okay, I promise.” He paused to lean into her touch. “We don’t have to, you know, if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to, I mean-” she let out a nervous laugh. “That’s the rule of the game, right?”

Xephos didn’t get to say much else because the warm and wet pressure of lips pressed against his own briefly. He felt his mind go blank, all thoughts vanishing the instant the kiss began.

“That was, uh, something,” Xephos stuttered, one of his hands moving to rest on Lomadia’s hip. “Good I mean, great even.”

Lomadia laughed again and the hot air caused Xephos’ lips to ache in the best way. The hand that was still on his forehead trailed down to rest on his cheek. “That’s good,” she whispered before pulling him back towards her.

Somehow the second kiss was better than the first and the third was even better than that. He didn’t know how many kisses had passed before his hands were tangled in Lomadia’s golden hair, deepening the kiss even more and closing the space between them. He flushed deeply when he felt Lomadia’s surprisingly strong grip pull his jacket off of his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Lomadia asked as Xephos pulled away. “Like I said, we don’t have to do this. No-one will know if we don’t.” She smiled reassuringly. “I mean, me and Sips? Absolutely nothing happened.”

Xephos had to raise his eyebrows in shock. “Really? But you both-”

“We just messed up our hair and talked for 7 minutes. It was actually quite fun.”

He nodded and let out a nervous laugh. “No, I do want to do this, I really do,” he couldn’t stop the embarrassing confession from flowing from his lips. “It’s just...I really like you, like, a lot.” Xephos stuttered, eyes flickering to the closet wall he couldn’t see but knew was there. “And I don’t want this to be a thing where I just kiss you for 7 minutes and then we never talk to each other again.”

A pin drop could have been heard in the short silence that followed. Xephos brushed his sweaty palms on his pants, accidently bumping Lomadia. He could almost hear how fast his heart was beating as he waited for Lomadia to say something, anything to break the awkward silence.

Finally, she spoke.

“You...you like me?” Lomadia said in a whisper, shifting her weight onto a different foot. “But we rarely talk.”

Xephos took in a deep breath. “That’s because you’re always with Nano. But you’re so nice, and sweet, and smart and prett-”

Xephos cut himself off as soft fingers brushed against his cheek and moved down to cup his jaw.

“Xephos, I don’t know you as well as I would like,” she started and Xephos’ heart dropped. That’s it, this is where she was going to reject him. He couldn’t help but be slightly relieved that she was being nice about it and wasn’t laughing in his face.

“And I think you’re really cool.”

Xephos’ heart beat even faster and his teeth came down onto his bottom lip. “But?”

“But…” Xephos closed his eyes as he waited for the final words of rejection. He felt as if he was waiting for the axe to fall. “I wouldn’t mind if this continued.”

What? That was the opposite of what Xephos was expecting. He didn’t have much time to contemplate the exact meanings of Lomadia’s words as she leant back in, their lips connecting in a perfectly imperfect way.

And then Lomadia’s arms were wrapping around his shoulders, pulling them both closer to each other. Xephos allowed his hands to rest on her waist and let his thumbs trace delicate patterns against the bare skin under the hem of her shirt.

“We only have a few minutes left,” she said with a grin as she played with the hair at the nape of Xephos’ neck. “I say we go back to the party for a while and then ditch when everyone is distracted.”

“Yeah,” Xephos gasped, enjoying the way he could see Lomadia’s flushed face in the poor lighting that leaked through the doorway. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Lomadia checked her phone quickly, the bright light hurting Xephos’ eyes as they adjusted. “We don’t have much time left. Give me your phone.”

Xephos did as he was told, watching as Lomadia began to tap numbers into his phone. “What are you doing?” he asked cautiously.

“Saving my number into your phone in case we get split up. You know how Lalna’s parties get.” She handed him back his phone with a grin that made Xephos’ heart skip a beat. “You may want to pick up your jacket before they come in.”

“Oh, right!”

Lomadia chuckled as he dropped down to pick his jacket up from the floor, accidently headbutting Lomadia’s hip as he dropped down. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay!” she helped Xephos up awkwardly, the small amount of space making it difficult.

“3...2...1..Time’s up!”

Xephos barely had time to step away from Lomadia before the door swung open, revealing the grinning face of his best friend. “Wow, Xeph!” he said as Xephos stepped out of the closet. “You look like you had fun!”

He was reminded of his previous promises of revenge but couldn’t find it in himself to actually act out said revenge. His heart was far too light and his smile far too wide.

“Shut up,” he muttered, trying in vain to remove his grin. “Nothing like that happened.”

“Really? That love bite on your neck says otherwise.”

Xephos’ hand flew to his neck instantly before realising that they hadn’t gotten that far.

“Oh you bastard!” Xephos growled but it was in good humour. “Let’s just go back to the party, okay?”

Xephos’ phone buzzed in his pocket about an hour afterwards. He tried not to seem too enthusiastic or obvious to Honeydew as he opened up the message. The few words on his screen caused a goofy smile to appear.

“Meet me outside.”

Xephos had never ran somewhere as fast as he did running to Lalna’s garden.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super!Lomadia and Super!Xephos decide that a rooftop is the best place for a conversation.

“So…you manipulate light?”

Xephos turned around to face the stunning blonde woman in front of him. She stood tall and proud, confidence rolling off her in waves Xephos could almost feel. He recognised her mask (made to resemble an owl) and almost instantly noticed that her hair looked much wilder than it should have been.

“You’re Lomadia, aren’t you?” Xephos said, a grin flashing across his face. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“From Lalna, right?” she smiled and stepped closer, her hair blowing in the wind that was much stronger on top of the tall buildings of the city. “He’s said a lot about you too.”

Xephos’ eyes flashed a bright blue as he studied her face. She had a few cuts from what must have been a recent battle but other than that, she was practically flawless.

“He never told me you were so pretty,” Xephos teased. “Anyway, what brings you to this part of town? Lalna told me you tend to stay near the east as that’s closer to the wildlife.”

Lomadia shrugged. “I was trying to find Lalna but as you can see,” she pointed to her hair, “he got to me first.”

Xephos let out a chuckle and tilted his head. “Yeah, he can be really annoying with that. He used to do it to me and Honeydew all the time before we locked him in a room full of balloons.”

Lomadia let out a surprised laugh. “And that worked?”

“No man likes to be stuck to balloons all day.” Xephos paused. “Not to seem rude but why are you talking to me?”

“Huh?”

Xephos shrugged. “You’re a big superhero. Shouldn’t you be hanging around other big superheroes or like be saving the world from an evil threat?”

Lomadia rolled her eyes. “If only it was that exciting. The only evil threats I see recently are trees that cats seem to love getting stuck in.”

Xephos laughed and loved how easy it seemed.

“I thought that was a myth.”

Lomadia grinned. “Yeah, so did I.” She cleared her throat. “Actually, there is a reason I came to find you.”

“I thought you came to see Lalna?”

Lomadia groaned. “Shut up, I lied okay? I just wanted to see your power.”

Xephos’ eyes widened and he fiddled with his super suit. She wanted to see his powers?

“But why? I mean, my power’s not that great. Why not Alsmiffy? He can control fire!” Xephos emphasised his point by mimicking a roaring fire, causing Lomadia to stifle giggle.

“That’s impressive and all but I really want to see your power,” she said, feigning annoyance. “Can I see or not?”

Xephos hesitated before holding his hand out in front of him, palm up. With little effort, a small ball of blue light appeared hovering above his palm. When he saw the awed look in Lomadia’s eyes, he decided to step it up a notch.

“I can make fireworks,” he rushed, starting to get self-conscious about his powers. “I mean you won’t be able to see them great as it’s day but…”

He cleared his throat and stepped back before throwing up the small ball of light. It stayed in the sky for a few seconds before expanding and exploding into an array of different colours and sizes and shapes. Lomadia held out her arm to try to catch the small lights but they faded harmlessly as soon as they touched her skin and suit.

“Impressive,” she whistled, reaching up to remove her mask. “But I can make fireworks too.”

Xephos was about to snort that it was very unlikely when he was cut off by soft and firm lips on his.

“I…ugh…” It seemed like every coherent thought had flew out of his head once Lomadia pulled back.

“I would love to see your trick again once it’s night,” she smiled, a small flush spreading across her cheeks before she replaced her owl shaped mask. “I’m sure it’s so much more impressive.”

Xephos nodded, still in shock.

He watched as she jumped off of the roof, only saved at the last minute by a hawk twice the size of her. He shook his head and grinned.

Lomadia had been right.

She definitely made fireworks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying Lomadia wasn’t in the best mood at that moment would have been a massive understatement. College!AU

Saying Lomadia wasn’t in the best mood at that moment would have been a massive understatement.

She sighed under her breath, shifting her pens, paper, and books to her other arm. Not only had her alarm failed to go off making her 30 minutes late to her class and not only had she not had chance to eat in the past 12 hours, she now had to carry around numerous books and notes due to her bag having the audacity to split and spill her stuff all over the pavement.

Lomadia was sure she was a walking cliché. She would say her day couldn’t get worse but she wasn’t going to tempt fate.

Unfortunately, fate must have read her mind and decided to test her. So suddenly that she didn’t have time to process what had happened, she was knocked down to the grassy floor something uncomfortably hot hit her bare skin on her arm.

“Fuck!” she moaned, pushing herself up so her face wasn’t embedded into the grass and other assorted plants. She reluctantly thanked whatever was ruining her day for making sure the ground was dry before they decided to torture her.

“I’m so sorry!”

Lomadia turned to look at her attacker. A man, the same height if not taller (it was hard to tell from the ground) held out his hand above her. “I was running and didn’t see you, it’s all my fault.”

She resisted the urge to groan. She really didn’t have time for this; she just wanted to get to her dorm. “It’s fine,” she bit, ignoring the hand to stand up by herself. She quickly brushed the dirt from her pants. “It didn’t hurt.”

She reached down to grab her books but he was already there, stacking them into a neat pile to hand her.

“Thanks,” she mumbled though she wasn’t completely sure why she should be thanking him in the first place. “Now if you excuse me I need to go.”

The man, who had stunning blue eyes, held out his arm to stop her from walking away. “Wait!” he stepped closer. “Let me make it up to you. Do you like coffee?”

Lomadia sighed and shifted her weight. “You have time for that? From how fast you were running I assumed you desperately needed to get to somewhere. Maybe a class?”

The man laughed and shook his head. “No, I was going to meet my friend. We have a bet that whoever gets to the dorm first gets pizza from the other and I really…” he trailed off and smiled. “It doesn’t matter. It’s only a pizza; I think apologizing to you is much more important.”

She hesitated. Coffee did sound good and she could even get something to stop her stomach from growling.

“Tell you what,” Lomadia began, a smile beginning to sneak onto her face. “You tell me your name first and I’ll accept your offer.” She paused. “Also, throw in a cookie and you’ll be forgiven.”

The man laughed again and Lomadia noticed it didn’t sound half-bad. “I’m Xephos. You have a deal…” he trailed off, waiting for something.

“Oh! Lomadia.” She smiled and held out her hand for him to shake.

“Well, Lomadia,” Xephos took the heavy books from Lomadia’s arms and began to walk to the large building in front of them. “I know a coffee shop you will love. They have the best cookies you will ever try.”

Lomadia found it easy to fall into step with the stranger, playful teasing falling from her tongue effortlessly.

“Really? Well I’m a Culinary Arts student so I’ll be the judge of that.”

Xephos grinned and glanced at Lomadia. Her heart fluttered and she hoped her cheeks didn’t flush too badly. Maybe the day wasn’t as bad as she thought it was.

Then again, tripping over a rock in front of a handsome stranger sure tipped the scale once again. 


End file.
